1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a stacked module, the substrate including a conductor pattern and a component in a stacked insulator, a stacked module including the substrate for a stacked module, and a method for manufacturing such a stacked module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate described in, for example, International Publication No. 2012/046829, has been known as a conventional substrate for a stacked module, the conventional substrate including a conductor pattern and a component in a stacked insulator. The substrate for a stacked module disclosed in International Publication No. 2012/046829 includes a stacked insulator made of a thermoplastic resin and including a main surface, and an embedded component having a chip shape, a wiring conductor, and a via conductor arranged inside the stacked insulator; and further includes a frame-shaped electrode so as to encircle the embedded component when the stacked insulator is viewed from a direction perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the main surface of the stacked insulator.
In the substrate for a stacked module disclosed in International Publication No. 2012/046829, the frame-shaped electrode, during thermal pressing, significantly reduces or prevents resin from unnecessarily flowing toward a cavity as an arrangement position of an embedded component to be provided in a stacked insulator.
The resin, however, cannot be significantly reduced or prevented from flowing toward the cavity of the stacked insulator in a stacking direction in which insulator bases are stacked. Such a resin flow in the stacking direction of the insulator bases may increase a risk that a connection failure is caused in a portion to which a component is connected in the stacked insulator.
In addition, if a surface of the stacked insulator deforms due to the resin flow, a bonding failure of a component (mounted component) to be mounted on the surface of the stacked insulator is liable to occur.
On the other hand, in a case in which an insulator layer of the stacked insulator is made of a resin sheet, since the rigidity of the stacked insulator is lower than the rigidity of ceramics, when the stacked insulator is ultrasonically bonded to the mounted component, a problem such as a difficulty of increasing the reliability of a portion in which the stacked insulator and the mounted component are bonded to each other may be caused.